A handle disclosed in Patent Document 1 has been known as a handle including a decorative cover attached to a surface portion of a handle body. In this conventional example, attachment of an elastic decorative plate (or the decorative cover) to a pull handle body (or a handle body) is accomplished by inserting both ends of the decorative plate into engagement lateral holes of the handle body while largely warping the overall decorative plate.